Drunken Tales
by orvokki
Summary: She never says no to a good bottle of sake, and it's been known to lead her into weird situations. SenTasChiKoji And all the other guys and gals from FY Universe that have shared a bottle of sake with her. Rated M for everything.
1. Chapter 1

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Takes place between chapters 9. Back to the bandits lair and 10. Dreams of Blood and Gore in **Find a way to my heart.**

It was one Hell of a show. And now you get to know why.

**Drunken Tales - **One Helluva show

Sen was practically carried to the greathall of the fortress. She sat between Tasuki and Koji as the maids carried bottles after bottles of sake to their table. There was quite a lot of singing and yelling and boasting in the air.

In the middle of a drinking song called 'Suzaku's bastards' Sen noticed a pretty brunette giving the red haired bandit lord a look-over, and with a smirk she turned to Koji.

"Who's that?" She whispered, nodding towards the girl.

"Li Sun." Koji whispered back.

"Li? As in Li Mei?"

"Yeap."

"I didn't know Mei had a sister..."

"She doesn't. That's her oldest daughter."

"Daughter!" Sen blurted out, earning a few looks from the crowd around them. "Mei has kids?" She continued in a much lower voice.

"Two girls." Koji laughed at the face she made.

"Something new everyday.." Sen muttered.

"Whatcha talking about?" Tasuki asked.

"Oh nothing." She smiled. "That girl is eying you."

"Huh?" His head turned just in time to catch the pretty brunette. "Ya mean Mei's kid?"

"Yeap."

"She's just a kid." He snorted.

"She's 16." Koji shrugged.

"She's so pretty.." Sen sighed. The bandits gave her a funny look. "What? She is!"

"Why oneesan. I never knew you liked girls." Koji said in serious tones. "I thought ya and the monk had a thing going."

"What?" Sen screeched, spilling her drink to the table.

"Oh please, I've never seen Chiri so happy. And I've known him quite a while now." Tasuki poured her another drink.

"There's nothing between us." She sternly stated.

"Nothing but his wow of celibacy.." Koji snickered.

"WU-WHAT?" She blushed deep red. Her hand went to retrieve her fan, but the dark haired bandit was faster.

"Whoa oneesan, easy there.."

"Koji." She growled.

"I was joking!"

"Stop it you two. No fighting tonight, unless I start it." Tasuki laughed. "Here's to Chichiri and his celibacy." He raised his drink. Sen shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"If you keep that up I'm gonna start acting like a girl." She muttered.

"Ya mean hysterical crying, throwing things at me and no sex for anyone?"

"Yeap." She laughed at the face the bandits made. "This is the thanks I get for trying to fix you up with a girl. Geez."

"I don't like girls." Tasuki sighed his favorite sentence.

"Ok, a guy then."

"What?"

"It's ok really; I don't care if you're gay."

"WHAT?" His jaw hit the floor.

"Tasuki-chan." Sen sighed and shook her head. "It's ok."

"I'm not gay." He whispered furiously.

"Oh..." Sen blushed. "But you're always going 'I hate girls' and stuff."

"That doesn't make me gay." He was starting to calm down.

"And you hang around with Koji-kun so much..."

"I'm not gay either oneesan." Koji snickered loudly at the end of the table, earning a few more looks from the drunken mob. "I'm not." He shrugged.

Sen eyed the two bandits. "Ha! Nice try guys." She laughed and poured herself another drink.

"What the fuck..? I'M NOT GAY!" Tasuki roared. Everyone turned to look at the trio. "Oh screw this.." He muttered and grabbed Sen by the waist. And before she could protest he had forcefully kissed her and dropped her back to her seat.

There was a stunned silence at the table.

"Ewww...Brother..." Sen quickly took a drink straight from the bottle. Tasuki laughed at the face she made. "What's so goddam funny?"

"Incest is the best." He snickered loudly.

"...Fuck you." Sen rolled her eyes.

---

AN: Glad we got that cleared up. Tasuki is not gay, whuppee…. I love writing short stories. :D


	2. Chapter 2

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Takes place between chapters 5. Fire inside and 6. Nuriko's Special in Broken Dreams.

Just how did Sen end up wearing Chichiri's shirt?

Drunken Tales - How to Seduce a Drunken Monk

"Night..."

For a second the room was quiet. Then Sen fidgeted her dress, turned a bit and pulled the fabric, and then she let out a frustrated sigh as she finally sat up again. The world spun, making her shook her head. She started to fall on the side, but he reacted swiftly and steadied her.

"What ish't no dah?" Chichiri suppressed a yawn.

"Mah dress'sh too tight," she answered. "Gemme out of thish thing..."

"Here let me help.." He pulled on her sash and the knot holding the tunic of the pien-fu dress opened.

"Ish easy when ya know what yer doin'." Sen giggled when she pulled the tunic off, leaving her dressed to her underwear and a skirt. "But I never hadda get out of theshe thinsh before..."

"That'sh better noh no da?"

"Yesh, much better." She stood up and fumbled with the skirt. "Ya know, thish is sho ems.. emrasassr... Shit, I can't get thish open.."

He snickered and sat up.

"Ah know, I'm pathetic!" Sen gave a theatrical sigh accompanied with a hand pushed to her forehead. She giggled and squirmed when she felt his fingers on her stomach.

"Stay sthill will ya, geez.."

"Ticklesh.."

"Ticklish no da?"

"Yes!" She screamed as he assaulted her sides. "Stop! Chichiri! STOP!" She collapsed into the floor, but he didn't let go until she managed to straddle him under her. "No tickling teh angel!"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Okay." He grinned.

"Good." She laid her head to his chest and sighed. "This ish really nice ya know."

"Hmm." Something inside him stirred and even through his drunken mind it was starting to get quite obvious to him that a practically naked girl lay on top of him. He tried, really tried, to think of something else. It didn't work very well.

"But ya know what." She whispered.

"What no da?"

"I'm almosht naked."

"Yeah, I know no da." He rolled his eyes "Yer very good at stating teh obvious ya know.."

"Can I 'ave yer shirt?"

"Okay."

"Thanks," she grinned. Her fingers tickled his collarbone as she opened the shirt collar. "Get up."

"Don' wanna no da."

"Okay then." She shrugged her shoulders and crawled into the shirt with him.

"Sen." He whispered. Her skin felt cool against his.

"Yeah?"

"We can't both fit in 'ere."

"Then ge'out."

"Ish my shirt no da." He protested weakly.

"Not anymore." She wriggled so that she got her arms free and out of the shirt collar.

"Yer acting silly no da." He chuckled while wrapping his arms around her.

"Ya love it."

"Yah, I guess I do noh da."

"But yer right.. It'sh kinda tight fit." She wriggled, but the fabric didn't stretch one bit.

"Sen."

"Yeah?"

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"Stop movin' will ya no da."

"Eh?" She frowned.

"Man, yer making this self-control stuff really hard.."

"Ah am?" She stared at him eyes wide. Then a wicked grin surfaced and she brought her head down and kissed him.

"That doesn't help no da." He murmured against her lips.

"I know." She giggled, while biting his lower lip.

"Are ya trying to seduce meh?"

"Ish't working..?" She trailed her tongue down his neck.

"Yeap."

"Good."

"Buh we gotta stop noh da."

"Why?"

"I don'..." Chichiri squirmed when he felt her finger tickling his abdomen. "Sen, I don't wanna hurt ya."

"Hmm? Whatcha talking about?" She looked up surprised.

"We, ya know.."

The serious tone of his voice made Sen giggle. "Ya don't honestly think ah'm a virgin?" She laughed.

"Eh?"

"That's sho sweet!" Sen sat up, pulling him with up with her. Her hands circled his neck as she hugged him close. "How can ya be so smart but yet so damn naive...?" Her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"I.. uhh..." He was at lost of words, pink rouse to his cheeks.

"It was a rhetorical question." She gave him a light peck on the lips. 

"You want this..?"

"I'm itching for it." She smiled, but then shrugged. "But I won't force ya or anything... So get out from my shirt will ya."

"Okay." Chichiri raised his arms and pulled away from the shirt.

"Thanks." She yawned and lay down next to him.

"No problem no dah." His arm moved on its own and encircled her waist.

"G'night."

--- 

AN: Chichiri is a monk. Monks don't have sex. Nyah. :P


End file.
